


Leaves and cups of tea

by smile_92



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), accenni al passato di Richie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Marzo 2013.Jon arriva a casa di Richie arrabbiato e frustrato, chiedendo spiegazioni per il suo comportamento





	Leaves and cups of tea

Richie portò alla bocca la penna che aveva in mano e passò il tappo sulle labbra esaminando le poche righe che aveva buttato giù. Aveva delle parole che gli vorticavano in testa e nell’animo, come foglie perse in un fiume in piena di emozioni che non riusciva a calmare o chiamare con un nome specifico. Sapeva solo che c’erano e lui era lì sulla riva a cercare di prenderle, di afferrarle per stringerle tra le mani ed asciugarle. Non sperava di capire perché fossero lì a vorticare nel torrente in piena della sua coscienza. Voleva solo ripulirlo da tutto ciò che ci era caduto dentro e renderlo di nuovo chiaro e cristallino, ma non c’era verso di tirarle fuori. Per quanto si sforzasse gli sfuggivano dalle mani e rimanevano lì a dargli fastidio e ad irritarlo con la loro presenza.

Si alzò sbuffando di frustrazione.

Si allontanò dal foglio scarabocchiato e dal tavolino circondato da decine di fogli accartocciati nei quali aveva provato a catturare le parole che stava cercando. L’appartamento dove si trovava l’aveva affittato di recente perché aveva bisogno di pace e tranquillità. Aveva bisogno di un posto nuovo, di un posto dove non ci fossero ricordi dolorosi degli anni passati a cercare un senso e un appiglio in fondo ad una bottiglia. Aveva sentito il bisogno di un posto in cui ricominciare da capo, un posto dove avrebbe potuto finalmente _far ripartire la sua vita_ , come continuava a ripetersi incessantemente da mesi.

Aprì uno degli stipi della cucina e prese un pentolino, nel quale versò un po’ d’acqua che mise a bollire. Aprì la credenza dove conservava un quantitativo di bustine di tè e infusi che un tempo lo avrebbe fatto ridere non poco, non era mai stato un tipo da tisane, aveva sempre preferito una bella bottiglia di birra al loro posto, ma dopo esserne uscito cercava di tenere l’alcool sempre

abbastanza lontano dalla sua portata, soprattutto in momenti come quello.

Il campanello suonò nel momento in cui stava finalmente per arrivare alla sua scelta finale: tisana carota, arancia e curcuma oppure finocchio, timo e menta.

Aprì la porta e rimase a fissare la persona che aveva bussato per qualche istante senza riuscire a proferire parola. Jon era sulla soglia del suo appartamento con l’ombrello in mano che gocciolava sul suo zerbino, gli occhi stanchi ma carichi di rabbia.

«Jon» gli uscì in un fil di voce, «N-non ti aspettavo»

«Lo avresti fatto se avessi guardato il dannato cellulare» disse l’altro infilandosi in casa senza che lo avesse invitato a farlo.

Richie si richiuse la porta alle spalle ancora sorpreso di vederlo lì, con la mente che faticava a carburare.

«Eccolo.» disse Jon con il suo telefono in mano, dopo averlo cercato sotto le coperte e i maglioni che si accalcavano sul divano. «Ti ho chiamato decine di volte, che ce l’hai a fare se hai sempre il silenzioso?»

La voce di Jon era alta e gracchiante, come sempre quando si arrabbiava eppure la durezza del suo tono non riusciva a rispecchiare l’espressione nera che vestiva. Il suo volto era tracciato da linee scure e tetre di ira, frustrazione e stanchezza che Richie poche volte aveva visto comparire nell’espressioni dell’amico e la sua voce, seppur irata, non riusciva a trasmettere tutto ciò che poteva leggergli attraverso.

«Scusa. I-io stavo… stavo scrivendo»

Jon ingoiò a vuoto. Ebbe un sussulto ma se ci fu qualcosa che di quella frase gli aveva dato fastidio non lo disse. Si limitò a togliersi la giacca zuppa e lanciarla malamente su una sedia.

Il suo appartamento gli sembrò tutto a un tratto piccolo, insufficiente e asfissiante. Non gli dava calma, non gli dava pace. Sparsi a terra c’erano fogli e cartoni di pizza o altro cibo arrivatogli a domicilio. I vestiti erano appesi dappertutto senza ordine alcuno. Improvvisamente il suo paradiso di pace, calma e serenità gli si presentò esattamente per ciò che era: un appartamento disordinato pieno delle cianfrusaglie di un uomo di mezz’età che l’unico modo che aveva per non percepire il caos delle sue emozioni era mettere a soqquadro tutto ciò che lo circondava. Distolse lo sguardo a disagio da Jon che continuava a guardarlo assorto, come a volergli leggere dentro, ma senza risultato.

«Mi stavo facendo una tisana, la vuoi?» chiese, tornando verso i fornelli, più per cercare di riempire il silenzio che era calato che per cortesia.

«Una tisana?!» fu la risposta stupita che, Richie ci avrebbe potuto scommettere, era stata accompagnata da un sopracciglio alzato. «Da quando bevi tisane?»

«Da quando ho abusato delle birre»

Nella sua testa era suonata molto più ironica quella frase, molto meno arrabbiata e molto meno seria, nella sua testa era stata accompagnata da una risata, ma la realtà fu del tutto diversa. Non si voltò a guardare il viso di Jon, si limitò ad irrigidirsi sentendo il suo sguardo sulla schiena, aspettando la risposta.

«Sì.. sì va bene una tisana» fu la risposta titubante, e per un attimo Richie credette che Jon avesse abbandonato l’atteggiamento irato di poco prima, ma quando si voltò con le due tazze fumanti in mano il suo volto era sempre una maschera di rabbia.

Le posò sul tavolino e spostando alla bell’e meglio le scartoffie che lo invadevano fece segno a Jon di sedersi.

«Che stai scrivendo?» chiese l’altro senza guardarlo, troppo impegnato a seguire con gli occhi il vorticare della bevanda calda.

Richie gli rivolse un’occhiata fugace, per capire perché Jon era arrivato come una furia a casa sua e ora stava girando attorno al problema senza metterlo difronte la verità nuda e cruda. «Una canzone, credo.»

Jon alzò finalmente lo sguardo e Richie abbassò il suo. «Credi?»

«Non riesco a catturare le parole» si limitò a dire, perfettamente consapevole del fatto che lui avrebbe capito ciò che intendeva.

Jon sospirò, e Richie alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò nel suo. «Mi dici che succede?»

Richie rimase per un istante in silenzio, poi prese un respiro, distolse lo sguardo e si preparò a cercare una scusa qualsiasi.

«La verità, _Rich._ »

 _Rich._ Da quanto non lo chiamava così? Giorni? Settimane? Mesi?

Buttò giù un sorso di tisana. Era così difficile dire a Jon ciò che gli aveva chiesto perché non conosceva la risposta. Non sapeva perché aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi, a chiudersi in sé stesso e a…

«Non so… Io credo… Niente. Non è niente»

Il viso di Jon riacquistò tutta la rabbia che le leggere volute del tè sembravano aver sbiadito.

«Cristo, Richie. Siamo nel bel mezzo del tour.» aveva urlato sbattendo una mano sul tavolino.

Richie aveva chiuso gli occhi di riflesso e rivolto lo sguardo verso il basso. Come se vedere Jon così arrabbiato lo mettesse dinanzi al fatto compiuto per la prima volta. Un silenzio irreale avvolse il piccolo appartamento dopo che Jon lo aveva riempito con la sua voce.

Richie strinse le mani attorno alla tazza ancora bollente, non osando toglierle da lì neanche se si stava bruciando. Aveva bisogno di un appiglio, di qualcosa che lo tenesse lontano dal dolore lancinante che stava sentendo nell’animo.

«È la terza volta che succede. Non hai avvertito, _di nuovo_. Mi dici che sta succedendo?» il tono di voce era palesemente tenuto calmo con sforzo. Sapeva quello che stava cercando di fare. Cercava di tenere un _atteggiamento maturo e razionale perché lasciarsi andare alla rabbia, all’ansia e alla tristezza era inutile_.

Richie strinse la mandibola inconsapevolmente. Lo odiava quando faceva così, lo odiava quando cercava di essere razionale in cose che di razionale non avevano proprio niente. Ma più di tutto, odiava il fatto che quell’atteggiamento lo assumeva quando pensava che lui si comportasse in maniera immatura e infantile e ingenua.

Lui era sempre stato la parte emotiva della coppia, della band in generale a dirla tutta. Aveva sempre vissuto in un costante stato altalenante di ottimismo coinvolgente e pessimismo trascinante. Spesso erano piccole cose a fargli cambiare l’umore e a portarlo dal chiaro sole di maggio alla cupa notte di novembre. Durante i mesi di costretta vicinanza dovuti ai tour, avere Richie in una delle sue crisi di umore nero era una sfida per tutti, non erano tanto le parole o gli atteggiamenti rivolti agli altri il problema, quanto l’aura tetra che si portava dietro accompagnata dallo sguardo smorto e perso e non curante, così diversi dal solito, che facevano entrare in uno stato di allerta e di disagio gli altri, portandoli a volte nello stesso buio che avvolgeva lui.

Jon, che a causa della vicinanza emotiva e affettiva tra di loro era quello che ne pativa di più le conseguenze, aveva iniziato a difendersi con l’unica cosa che avesse a sua disposizione: la razionalità. Richie sapeva perfettamente che era un atteggiamento di difesa, dovuto più al fatto che Jon non sapesse in che modo trattarlo che da altro, ma gli dava così fastidio che spesso tendeva a dimenticare ciò che muoveva le parole dell’amico, facendo montare la rabbia.

 

Strinse la mano a pugno. «Non sta succedendo _niente_ » rispose sfidandolo apposta, sentendo l’urgenza e il bisogno di farlo arrabbiare, di farlo urlare e di togliergli una volta per tutte quella razionalità dietro la quale si nascondeva.

«Dio, sembra di parlare con un bambino.» rispose Jon alzandosi dalla sedia e facendo qualche passo per allontanarsi da lui. In risposta Richie si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia guardandolo strafottente. Perché se la difesa di Jon era la razionalità e la ragionevolezza quella di Richie era la non curanza. Ogni qual volta si sentiva attaccato per il suo modo di essere, montava un’impalcatura di menefreghismo che lo portava ad assumere un atteggiamento strafottente e quasi adolescenziale, volto ad esasperare chiunque lo facesse sentire a disagio. Di solito quel qualcuno era Jon.

Jon che ora lo guardava dall’alto con le mani suoi fianchi e il volto che pian piano mutava espressione. Stava passando dall’ira al dolore, facendo crollare l’impalcatura che Richie si era costruito nel momento esatto in cui gli mise gli occhi incredibilmente chiari nei suoi.

« _Rich_ , non posso aiutarti se non mi dici che succede. _Per favore_ , non tagliarmi fuori di nuovo. Possiamo superarla insieme»

Gli si chiuse lo stomaco al sentire la supplica di Jon, perché finalmente per un attimo era uscito da dietro il suo muro protettivo. Richie si riportò di nuovo in avanti, con i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolino e la testa sorretta dalle mani che coprivano il volto, incapace di ignorare la richiesta dell’altro visto il modo in cui gliel’aveva posta.

«Non lo so, Jon, davvero. È come se… come se ci fosse qualcosa che mi trattiene dal salire sul palco con voi. Qualcosa che mi tiene ancorato giù. Ho provato a combatterlo, esibendomi ugualmente ma ad ogni nota che facevo il mio corpo si ribellava, la mia mente si annebbiava anelando di essere ovunque meno che lì. La musica, la _nostra_ musica, mi dava fastidio, mi occludeva i polmoni, mi asciugava la bocca. Era come cantare con un cumulo di sabbia in bocca e i polmoni schiacciati da tonnellate di cemento. Mi sono spaventato e dopo la prima volta mi sono dato malato» le frasi, dapprima scelte e misurate avevano preso ad uscirgli dalla bocca così come le elaborava il cuore. Non erano più pensieri erano emozioni, vere e pure. Jon si avvicinò di nuovo al tavolino, sedendosi con lo sguardo rivolto altrove ed in volto un’espressione indecifrabile.

«E non sei riuscito a capire…» 

«Perché?» completò per lui Richie. «No», _o meglio non ne sono sicuro_.

«Sei sicuro?» chiese Jon lasciando da parte un po’ del dolore che gli aveva abitato il viso fino a quel momento.

Richie non rispose.

«Richie» ricominciò Jon dopo aver messo di nuovo su il muro di razionalità. «Ti rendi conto che questo è il tuo lavoro?»

Richie si era irrigidito portando il busto, tenuto fino a quel momento curvo, nuovamente eretto.

«Mi sembra addirittura stupido dovertelo venire a dire, sono trent’anni che questo è il nostro lavoro. Non siamo più nel tuo seminterrato nel New Jersey a cercare di mettere insieme due canzoni perché è ciò che vogliamo fare. Abbiamo delle responsabilità. Dei doveri verso i nostri fan e verso la casa di produzione. Non puoi accatastare tutto da un lato perché ti senti un _peso sul petto_.»

Lo aveva fatto di nuovo. Di nuovo quella razionalità che lo faceva irritare perché volta a difendersi dalla sua emotività.

«Forse è proprio questo il problema»

«Che?»

«Il fatto che sia diventato un lavoro»

«Dio, Richie. Ma ti senti quando parli? Hai più di cinquant’anni. È finito il tempo in cui scrivevamo e suonavamo perché era l’unico modo che avevamo per respirare» aveva alzato la voce. «È finito da un pezzo a dirla tutta. È assurdo che ti sia venuto in mente adesso»

«Forse solo adesso me ne sono accorto»

Jon rimase in silenzio, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. La mente di Richie invece era persa a vagare negli anni passati. Ai momenti in cui Jon andava a casa a sua a suonare e comporre e passavano interi pomeriggi, schiena contro schiena, a cercare accordi nuovi a mettere insieme parole, senza stancarsi mai, sempre con la stessa felicità nel cuore.

E si chiese ancora una volta cosa fosse cambiato. Una luce al fondo della sua mente si accese, mostrandogli come un videoproiettore l’immagine di Jon vent’anni prima, con i capelli biondi scompigliati e lo sguardo stanco ma soddisfatto, intrufolarsi in camera sua dopo un concerto. Lo vide togliersi i vestiti e aprire la bocca in un sorriso coinvolgente. Lo sentì dirgli di farsi la doccia insieme, e poi lo sentì chiamare il suo nome e gemere tra le sue labbra. Lo stomaco gli si chiuse all’istante.

Alzò lo sguardo su Jon, davanti a lui, che non lo stava guardando. E si chiese qual era stato il momento in cui erano diventati più che amici. Il momento in cui da un abbraccio era scaturita la voglia di un contatto più profondo. Si chiese da quando una parola di Jon avesse iniziato a farlo sentire meglio e la mancanza di questa lo facesse cadere nel baratro dell’insicurezza.

Forse dal momento in cui le braccia di Jon si erano aggrappate alla sua schiena quella sera di troppi anni prima, cercando la forza per andare avanti, cercando conforto nei suoi occhi.

Pian piano che il loro rapporto era diventato qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, Richie sentiva un bisogno impellente di unicità, che a volte era scaturito nella gelosia. Si ricordò che più di una volta aveva pensato che lui e Jon si appartenessero l’un l’altro, che ciò che condividevano andava al di là delle etichette che si davano di solito ai rapporti. Non era più solo amicizia, non sapeva neanche se lo fosse mai stata. Con Tico, con David era amicizia.

Con Jon _era diverso_.

 

«A cosa stai pensando?» chiese il protagonista dei suoi pensieri con un filo di voce.

«A questa situazione» rispose semplicemente con gli occhi fissi sulla tazza che ormai si stava raffreddando.

«A cosa di preciso?» lo incalzò l’altro.

«A come può essersi creata»

«E? Hai qualche idea?»

«È stata colpa nostra» sibilò Richie.

Jon lo guardò per un attimo stupito, forse non cogliendo a pieno ciò a cui l’amico si stava riferendo. «Spiegati, magari troviamo una soluzione»

Richie gli puntò in viso uno sguardo carico di tutto ciò che aveva preso ad agitarglisi dentro. Per un attimo davvero credette che sarebbe riuscito a dirgli tutto ciò che aveva pensato, per un attimo credette davvero di poter finalmente vomitargli addosso tutto ciò che si portava dentro anni, ma poi si ricordò di quel giorno in cui era andato da lui e si era reso conto che Jon era invecchiato.

 

 Il suo sorriso, che prima lo coinvolgeva e rasserenava gli mise una tristezza strana. Era una sensazione strisciante che si insinuò nel suo corpo, senza essere mai pressante, semplicemente occupando lo spazio necessario a farsi notare. Gli occhi di Jon erano circondati da piccole rughe di espressione che Richie non aveva notato sino a quel momento e per un attimo lui aveva dimenticato il motivo per il quale era andato a trovarlo. Non fece in tempo a dire nulla perché Jon andava di fretta quel giorno, aveva un impegno con Dorothea che lo avrebbe portato lontano per alcuni giorni.

Era successa la stessa cosa anche nei giorni successivi con scuse più o meno plausibili e alla fine Richie aveva capito che non c’era più spazio nella vita di Jon per ciò che avevano condiviso. Non c’era più spazio per frasi sussurrate nel cuore della notte pronunciate per tenersi il cuore al caldo, non c’era più spazio per i baci rubati e le carezze volte ad alleviare le ferite. E lo aveva accettato. Aveva accettato il fatto che per nessun motivo in particolare, o quanto meno nessuno che gli fosse stato spiegato, era stato messo da parte.

 

Non era stato semplice non abbracciare e non parlare a Jon in un certo modo, non baciarlo quando lo vedeva preoccupato. Perché una volta che aveva aperto la porta e aveva visto cosa c’era al di là, trovando il mondo dall’altro lato interessante e naturale come se ci avesse sempre abitato o come se fosse stato costruito per essere scoperto, non era stato facile trovarlo di nuovo precluso di colpo e non mettersi a bussare alla porta forte, finché qualcuno non fosse venuto ad aprire. Non era stato facile trovarsi ogni giorno davanti la porta che lo teneva separato da ciò che più desiderava e non poterla aprire. Così gli voltò le spalle. Senza rendersi conto che quello era stato il primo passo che lo aveva allontanato definitivamente da Jon.

 

«Richie» Jon lo stava chiamando con dolcezza, sporse il busto verso di lui e gli sfiorò una mano con la sua. Richie ritornò presente a sé stesso e con i ricordi ancora attaccati dietro gli occhi, quel tocco gli fece tornare parte dei desideri che da tempo aveva cercato di dimenticare.

Tirò indietro la mano di riflesso e Jon lo guardò stranito per un attimo.

«Mi dici a cosa stai pensando?» di nuovo notò la supplica al di sotto della sua voce e dietro i suoi occhi.

Richie lo guardò a lungo, quasi sperando che Jon gli dicesse che non faceva niente, che non c’era bisogno di mettere a nudo tutto, ma Jon non proferì parola. Aspettava con lo sguardo fisso e dolce che lui fosse in grado di parlare.

Prese un respiro. Si morse il labbro e fece appello a tutta la sua forza per cercare di afferrare finalmente le foglie che vorticavano veloci nel torrente del suo animo.

 

«La musica è sempre stata la mia vita. Così come lo è per te» partì dalle cose ovvie perché non trovò un modo migliore per iniziare. «Solo che io e te abbiamo due modi diversi di vivercela, credo. Per me la musica è parte integrante di me, quando suono la chitarra sto suonando la mia anima. Quando abbiamo iniziato a suonare e comporre insieme, Jon, per me è come se ti avessi aperto il mio corpo e ti avessi fatto toccare ciò che c’era all’interno. Passando attraverso la musica hai iniziato ad aiutare il mio cuore a pompare e i polmoni a gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi. Ed all’inizio era quasi spaventoso e a volte doloroso farti toccare tutto, darti la possibilità di muoverti dentro di me come volevi. Ma tu hai continuato a farlo, forse senza neanche accorgertene» Richie fece una pausa, per cercare di riprendere fiato, per vedere se Jon aveva cambiato idea e avesse smesso di voler sapere cose tanto difficili anche solo da pensare. Ma lui lo guardava con lo sguardo chiaro fisso e il volto attento, non lasciando trapelare nulla. «Ad un certo punto fare musica e stare con te erano diventate due cose imprescindibili. Quando componevo da solo, per gli album da solista, era diverso. Mi piaceva ma non aveva lo stesso significato. Non ti so dire se una delle due cose avesse meno importanza o… bellezza dell’altra. Non lo so, non l’ho mai capito. So solo che suonare con te era diverso che suonare da soli»

«Perché continui a dire “ _con te_ ”?» lo interruppe Jon. «Ci sono anche Tico e David»

Richie lo guardò. Si morse un labbro in cerca delle parole adatte.

«Perché suonare con Tico e David è una delle cose più belle che mi siano mai capitate. Quando suono insieme a loro mi sento felice, entusiasta. Ogni concerto, ogni prova è una novità ed è sempre così appagante sentire la mia chitarra, la batteria di Tico e le tastiere di David creare suoni così struggenti da togliere il fiato e melodie volte a dare speranza, ma quando suono con loro è come se ognuno di noi suonasse la propria anima unendo poi il tutto.»

«E quando suoni con me?»

Richie lo guardò ancora una volta, sperando che non lo costringesse a dire tutto, ma Jon non diede segni di ritirare la sua domanda.

«Quando suono con te è come se fossi tu a suonare al mio posto. Sembra come se ogni tua parola possa muovere le mie dita sulle corde. E al tempo stesso la tua voce mi entra dentro ed è come se non suonassi più solo la mia anima, ma le nostre due unite in una unica.»

Jon non rispose, aveva un’espressione attonita in volto.

«Era questo che cercavo di spiegarti prima. Suonare con te non è come unire il proprio strumento a quello di un altro, è come suonare uno strumento completamente diverso, perché non è più solo il mio, diventa _il nostro_ »

Le parole ricaddero nella stanza, pesanti come macigni tra di loro. Richie se ne stava con il corpo appoggiato mollemente allo schienale della sedia, con la testa bassa e il cuore livido per i tagli che si era dovuto fare per riuscire a pronunciare quelle parole. Jon, dal canto suo, era rimasto immobile. Lo sguardo fisso su un punto senza davvero guardarlo e l’espressione che tradiva la sua mente a lavoro.

«Per me è diverso» disse d’un tratto Jon. Richie non lo guardò. «Per me cantare è come corteggiare qualcuno, è sempre stato così. Ad ogni concerto mi metto a nudo e faccio l’amore con la musica, sento la voce del pubblico che mi incita e la musica avvolgermi ed è tutto perfetto in quel momento, tutto va al posto giusto» Jon si fermò un attimo e Richie sorrise amaramente, sempre con la testa bassa. «C’è stato un momento, però, in cui la musica aveva preso le tue sembianze. Salivo sul palco per fare l’amore con te»

Richie ingoiò a vuoto. Jon non gli aveva mai detto una cosa del genere, lui era la parte razionale della coppia, lui era quello che gli diceva di non lasciarsi andare troppo alle emozioni. Lui era quello che gli diceva di non sognare troppo ad occhi aperti.

Prese un respiro. Sapeva quale sarebbe stata la parte finale del discorso di Jon, perché era la stessa del suo.

«E poi d’un tratto finì tutto» asserì.

Jon annuì impercettibilmente, ma Richie se ne accorse.

«È successo lo stesso a me»

Jon alzò lo sguardo. «Perché non possiamo tornare a ciò che c’era prima? Prima che tutto questo accadesse?» domandò Jon, forse più a sé stesso che all’altro.

Richie iniziò a giocare con la penna sul tavolino. «Si può tornare a vivere normalmente la propria vita dopo aver provato qualcosa che ti lascia senza fiato per quanto ti fa sentire al tuo posto, senza sentirne la mancanza?» chiese in risposta Richie. Jon cominciò ad agitarsi sulla sedia, forse intuendo a cosa quei pensieri avrebbero potuto portare.

«Ciò che abbiamo costruito è troppo importante per lasciarlo andare così. Abbiamo messo troppo in questo sogno, Richie. Tu… Tu non puoi lasciarlo andare per _una cosa così_ »

Jon parlava accavallando le sillabe una sull’altra, con l’urgenza da fargli capire ciò che _per lui_ era giusto. Richie continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso e mordersi le labbra.

«La musica è troppo importante per te Richie, per noi. Noi viviamo di musica. Noi…»

«Eri tu la mia musica» sibilò tra i denti guardandolo negli occhi, inchiodandolo al suo posto e lasciandolo per una volta senza nulla da dire. Prese un respiro e d’un tratto la sua mente prese ad inviargli segnali di allarme, perché si era completamente scoperto. Perché ormai non aveva più difese. Aveva perso anche l’ultimo baluardo che strenuamente tentava di lottare contro la confessione emotiva che era iniziata. Era nudo davanti a Jon, come mai si era ritrovato prima.

L’amico lo guardò a lungo, con lo sguardo che rifletteva i suoi pensieri in quel momento, per una volta negli occhi di specchio di Jon non vedeva la sua immagine riflessa ma quella di Jon stesso.

«Io… Io non so che dire» sussurrò accasciandosi sulla sedia.

Lo stomaco si contorse dolorosamente. «Non mi devi dire niente» riuscì a pronunciare. «Cerca solo di capire quello che tento di dirti»

Jon lo guardò ancora una volta con lo sguardo addolorato e colpevole. Poi, come se qualcuno dentro di lui avesse iniziato a pompare rabbia, lo vide cambiare espressione.

«Tu non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e sperare che io ti capisca. Non puoi sempre dare tutta la colpa a ciò che senti per le tue azioni. Sei un adulto. Siamo adulti. Se tu volessi potresti tornare a suonare»

Il fugace attimo in cui la ragionevolezza lo aveva finalmente lasciato alle emozioni passò come passano le nuvole bianche in un giorno di vento. Richie si ritrovò a stringere nuovamente le dita della mano.

«Tu non puoi dirmi come vivere la mia vita» aveva scandito ogni parola, iniziando a sentire la rabbia ribollirgli dentro

«Hai delle responsabilità. Siamo in tour. Un tour al quale tu hai acconsentito. I biglietti sono già stati venduti. Non puoi rintanarti qui nel tuo mondo e incolpare gli altri per come ti senti»

Richie sentì la rabbia montare e risalirgli in gola. E forse, se non fosse stato così arrabbiato, se avesse aspettato qualche secondo prima di rispondere, si sarebbe accorto che ciò che muoveva le parole di Jon era senso di colpa e di impotenza per una cosa che non poteva cambiare e della quale si sentiva responsabile.

 

«Dovrei farmi dire da te come devo sentirmi?» iniziò ad urlare sbattendo una mano sul tavolo.

Jon, che si era sporto per andare incontro a lui, si rimise immediatamente dritto colto di sorpresa dallo scatto d’ira improvviso.

«Non è questo quello che intendevo…»

«No, Jon. È esattamente quello che intendevi. Perché non sopporti che qualcosa vada in maniera diversa da come tu avevi previsto. Perché non accetti che alcuni possano avere delle priorità che siano diverse dalle tue»

Le parole avevano iniziato a fuoriuscire nuovamente come un fiume in piena, non stava più parlando solo di ciò che era successo in quel momento. Si riferiva _a tutto_ il suo rapporto con Jon, a tutto ciò che gli aveva sempre dato fastidio, a tutto ciò che aveva sempre trovato asfissiante del carattere dell’amico.

«Almeno io sono consapevole della mia età. Di ciò che va fatto e quando va fatto. _Io_ so quali sono le mie responsabilità e _non lascio_ gli amici che mi hanno sempre sostenuto in ogni istante della mia vita a vedersela con un problema che ho creato io, senza rendermi conto dei disagi che ne derivano per tutti» Jon si era alzato in piedi e gli aveva puntato un dito contro, lasciandolo senza parole. «Io ti dirò anche come devi sentirti, ma almeno non sono un ingrato egocentrico»

Il silenziò calò un'altra volta nel piccolo appartamento.

Lo aveva chiamato _ingrato egocentrico_ , e forse lo era davvero, ma ciò che non poteva accettare era l’insinuazione di non tenere alla band.

«Non puoi credere davvero che non mi importi di voi. Che io non pensi a quanti problemi vi sto causando»

Il tono era tornato ad un volume normale.

«Non lo credo» anche quello di Jon si era abbassato «Ma a volte ti impegni davvero tanto a farmelo pensare»

«La prima sera che sono mancato e Phil ha suonato al posto mio sono venuto a sentirvi»

Jon lo guardò senza capirlo, con un’espressione corrucciata in volto.

«Vi stavo raggiungendo per venire a suonare, ma quando mi sono ritrovato a pochi metri dal palazzetto non ce l’ho fatta ad entrare. Non potevo Jon, davvero, tutto mi urlava di andare il più lontano possibile, il solo pensiero di entrare lì dentro mi faceva mancare l’aria. Io… Io non mi sono mai sentito così quando si trattava di musica. Avevo ricominciato a sentirmi come anni fa Jon e non potevo permetterlo. Non avevo il coraggio di affrontare di nuovo quello da cui ero a fatica uscito, e sono andato via.»

Jon lo ascoltava senza guardarlo, con il viso basso in modo che Richie non potesse vederlo e non potesse capire cosa pensasse.

«Ho sentito Phil suonare e mi sono detto che ce l’avreste fatta anche senza di me. Che lui di sicuro aveva più voglia e più coraggio di suonare con voi, rispetto a quella che avevo io»

Jon aveva iniziato a martoriarsi le mani. Le sfregava tra di loro stringendole così forte che Richie quasi temette potesse spezzarsi le dita.

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica dopo questa cosa?» gli chiese deluso e sfiduciato. «Hai detto che non vuoi che ti dica come devi sentirti. Benissimo. Fatti almeno dire che sei stato un coglione. E che non c’eri tu dietro a quel palco a calmare Tico che non voleva suonare senza di te, a tranquillizzare David che era certo che ti fosse successo qualcosa di grave, a convincere Phil a suonare dopo che il pubblico urlava _il tuo_ nome. Questo lo hai visto Richie? O hai scelto di vedere solo quello che ti faceva comodo? Hai visto come Phil ha cercato in tutti i modi di non deludere il pubblico che aveva urlato contro di lui? Hai visto come Tico si rotto le mani suonando la batteria con frustrazione perché non poteva aiutare il suo amico sparito a poche ore dal live? Hai visto l’espressione di David mentre suonava? Eh, Richie? Hai visto tutte queste cose? Oppure è sempre tutto un “Jon non ce la faccio. Jon non mi capisci”?»

Richie lo guardò negli occhi e vide tutta la sconforto, oltre al rammarico, che aleggiava al di sotto dei suoi occhi. Non è che non ci avesse pensato a ciò che poteva aver provocato la sua assenza, solo che era stato preso di più da ciò che gli si agitava dentro. Jon aveva ragione. Era un egocentrico.

«Mi dispiace» sussurrò, probabilmente ad un tono troppo basso perché Jon gli chiese di ripetere, e lui lo fece. A voce alta e con lo sguardo in quello chiaro dell’amico.

«Non che il tuo dispiacere adesso serva a qualcosa» commentò sfiduciato. «Però almeno hai capito, ora vedi di non saltare più i live e…»

Jon si bloccò di colpo vedendo Richie che scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego. «Non hai capito Jon»

«Cosa non ho capito?»

Richie lo guardò sospirando. Aveva sperato che Jon lo capisse senza che fosse lui a dover dire davvero ciò che ormai aveva iniziato a pensare da un po’ e che durante quella chiacchierata era diventato sempre più chiaro e inevitabile.

«Ho detto che mi dispiace per ciò che le mie azioni hanno causato alla band, ma non credo che tornerò.»

«Che vuoi dire? Non capisco»

Richie si morse le labbra e sfregò le mani tra di loro. La paura di pronunciare le parole che il cuore e la mente gli dettavano all’unisono non gli permetteva di proferire parola. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte senza emettere suono e poi chiuse gli occhi.

«Non credo che sia il caso di continuare a suonare insieme»

La sua voce suonò distante alle sue orecchie, come se qualcuno avesse pronunciato quelle parole al posto suo, ma una volta dette si rese conto che era quello che cercava di dire dall’inizio di quella serata.

Finalmente le foglie nel torrente avevano smesso di vorticare impazzite e lo guardavano dal di sotto dello specchio chiaro, aspettando che le prendesse e le cacciasse fuori del tutto.

Jon era rimasto immobile al suo posto, a stento sembrava poter respirare.

Richie lo guardava, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa ma l’altro sembrava essersi chiuso in un mondo in cui lui non era ammesso.

«Jon» lo provò a chiamare, facendolo riscuotere dal suo stato di incantamento.

«E questo cosa dovrebbe voler dire?» chiese Jon con voce gutturale, come se nel suo petto ribollisse qualcosa.

Richie ingoiò. «Non credo che suonare insieme…»

«Ho capito cosa hai detto. Voglio sapere cosa significa» il tono era tenuto basso a fatica, come se si stesse trattenendo dall’esplodere.

«Significa che lascio il gruppo»

Un tonfo al petto accompagnò quelle parole. Il suo cuore aveva perso un battito, eppure non era mai stato così certo di una sua decisione. Finalmente si era reso conto di cosa aveva bisogno.

«Vuoi lasciare la band? Tu, Richie Sambora, vuoi lasciare la band che ti ha dato rifugio e supporto in ogni momento della tua vita?» esplose infine Jon. Il volto si fece rosso, gli occhi sembravano uscirgli dalle orbite. «Ti rendi conto che stai buttando nel cesso trent’anni di sacrifici perché qualche anno fa abbiamo scopato?» Jon era fuori di sé. Richie non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato, non lo aveva mai sentito urlare così, non si era mai sentito così attaccato da lui. Guardò più volte da una parte all’altra della stanza in cerca di qualcosa che gli suggerisse le parole o che facesse terminare il dolore che sentiva nel petto.

«Stai mettendo la musica dietro a una cosa che non aveva senso di esistere allora figuriamoci adesso» continuò Jon vedendo che non rispondeva, con il tono leggermente più basso ma non per questo meno infuriato.

Il cuore di Richie sprofondò ancora senza che lui potesse fare nulla per recuperarlo dal baratro nel quale stava cadendo ma la rabbia che vide negli occhi dell’amico fu la miccia che accese anche la sua e che lo fece alzare per fronteggiarlo.

«Se una cosa non ha senso per te non vuol dire che sia così anche per gli altri» tentò di controbattere, ma il dolore che sentiva era troppo forte per permettergli di arrabbiarsi come avrebbe voluto. Perché alla fine ciò che aveva sempre temuto e ciò che aveva sempre intuito era avvenuto. Jon gli aveva finalmente detto chiaro e tondo che l’unico a tenere davvero a ciò che avevano era lui. In quel momento avrebbe solo voluto darsi dello stupido perché tutto sommato un po’ ci aveva creduto. Perché si era fatto influenzare dalla naturalezza e dalla semplicità con le quali il suo sentimento si era andato ad integrare all’amicizia rendendola una cosa così nuova e perfetta agli occhi di Richie che poche volte si era davvero soffermato a pensare quali fossero invece le percezioni di Jon.

«Richie questa cosa non ha senso dal momento in cui tu la stai mettendo prima della musica. Non puoi essere serio. Io non posso credere che tu abbia davvero pensato una cosa del genere»

Richie inspirò a fondo. «Sai cosa? Hai ragione» iniziò, sentendo la rabbia scendere senza scomparire davvero. «Il punto è che questa cosa ha infettato la _mia_ musica. E io non ho più voglia di metterla al secondo posto. Voglio tornare ad essere felice dopo aver composto un pezzo, voglio tornare ad essere felice dopo aver suonato davanti ad un pubblico che sa le canzoni a memoria. Voglio tornare a sentirmi al sicuro quando suono e non avere il timore che da un momento all’altro ricordi e malinconia possano venire a turbarmi. Mi sono rotto i coglioni di te e della tua mania del controllo e non voglio più che una cosa bella come la musica sia infettata da te o dal pensiero di te» aveva finito per urlare anche lui. La rabbia era risalita ad ogni frase. Offuscandogli il cervello, tanto che appena terminato quel discorso a stento ricordava le esatte parole. Aveva solo urlato. Urlato tutto il suo rancore verso una delle persone a cui teneva di più al mondo.

 

Jon lo guardò e si risedette al suo posto, lasciando braccia e gambe molli lungo il corpo. «Ci stiamo solo urlando cattiverie che non pensiamo» sentenziò.

Richie lo guardò a lungo. Era vero, era arrabbiato e sofferente come poche volte in vita sua ma qualcosa nel fondo della sua coscienza gli stava sussurrando che per quanto deliranti sembrassero quelle parole in realtà erano dettate da qualcosa di più profondo e reale.

Guardò Jon, stanco e stremato dalla discussione e sentì in fondo allo stomaco la sicurezza che una delle frasi che l’amico gli aveva urlato in realtà era vera.

Stava mettendo la musica dietro qualcosa e questo non era da lui.

Lui aveva sempre vissuto di musica, era in ogni respiro ed in ogni battito di cuore eppure in quel momento stava davvero pensando di lasciare andare via tutto. Si rese finalmente conto che il rapporto con Jon in realtà non era altro che una delle tante cose che aveva iniziato a tenere più in conto rispetto alla musica. Si prese qualche altro secondo, in cui cercò di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri e nel suo animo, la decisione che era stata spinta dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione che aveva riversato addosso a Jon durante tutta la serata in realtà era nata da qualcos’altro, di più profondo, più radicato e meno aggirabile, per quanto si potesse sforzare.

«Alla fine credo che tu abbia ragione su una cosa» iniziò Richie, finalmente calmo, senza curarsi che Jon lo ascoltasse o meno, determinato a dire ad alta voce ciò che aveva finalmente consciamente compreso. «Ho iniziato a mettere tante cose al di sopra della musica. Questa non è che l’ennesima. Non è che la musica non sia più importante è solo che mi sono accorto che ci sono cose che lo sono di più»

Jon alzò lo sguardo.

«Mia figlia ad esempio. I tour mi portano lontano da casa per troppo tempo e io non voglio più perdermi la vita di Ava per questo» era un discorso fatto più a sé stesso che a Jon. Piano piano stava tirando via le foglie dal torrente delle sue emozioni. «Non voglio più mettere a rischio la mia salute per la musica. In questo momento ho bisogno di concentrarmi su altro. E se resto nel gruppo so che non riuscirei a concentrarmi su ciò che sto cercando di costruire»

Jon rise amaro. «Perché io non ho dei figli a cui pensare? Una moglie da cui tornare? Io non sto invecchiando come te?» chiese Jon ormai stremato da tutto quel parlare.

«Certo che sì, Jon. Non sto dicendo che è un peso solo mio. Semplicemente io non riesco ad affrontarlo come lo fai tu. O Tico. O David. Non ci riesco più, Jon»

La voce era a tratti rotta dalla sofferenza che sentiva dentro che minacciava di bucargli lo stomaco e bloccargli il cuore nel petto. Eppure nonostante tutta quella sofferenza, nonostante quasi si sentisse mancare l’aria, in fondo all’animo sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Per sé stesso e per gli altri.

Non poteva più fingere che andasse tutto bene, non poteva più ignorare il suo malessere. Si era dato del tempo per rimettersi in sesto e in parte ci era riuscito, ma tornare alla vita di prima lo faceva sentire perennemente sul filo di un rasoio ed era stanco di sentirsi così. Finalmente gli fu chiaro che tutto ciò che stava cercando di tirare fuori era semplicemente la necessità di allontanarsi da ciò che per trent’anni aveva rappresentato la sua vita.

«Io non ti capisco» disse Jon scuotendo la testa, coprendosi il volto con le mani. «Non ti capisco davvero. Questo era il nostro sogno. Lo abbiamo fatto crescere insieme. Era tutto quello che avevamo sempre desiderato. Perché ora non ti basta più?»

E Richie sentì lacerarsi il petto a vedere la sofferenza sul viso e nella voce dell’amico, ma non poteva e non voleva cambiare la sua decisione.

«Prenditi del tempo, se vuoi. Fai come qualche anno fa. Ricostruisci la tua vita, ma poi torna da noi» la voce di Jon era leggero un lamento.

«L’ho già fatto e non è servito. Io credo che questo sia l’unico modo per tornare ad essere sereno, Jon. Puoi accettarlo?»

Jon rise amaramente. «Mi chiedi _se posso_ accettarlo, ma non è che tu mi stia dando altra scelta, no? Alla fine è una tua decisione. Io non posso farci nulla» disse stringendo la mano sulla gamba.

Richie cercò qualcosa da dire, qualcosa da fare, ma niente gli sembrò adatto in quel momento.

«Credo che sia meglio per tutti che io mi ritiri»

«È meglio _per te e basta_ » sibilò in risposta.

Richie incassò il colpo e non rispose.

«Che fai glielo vieni a dire tu a Tico e David che te ne vai? Glielo dici tu che hai tutto a un tratto deciso che non siamo più abbastanza per combattere e andare avanti? O vuoi che glielo dica io? Vuoi scaricare su di me anche quest’altro peso?»

«Jon» il suo nome gli uscì come una supplica, come una tacita preghiera di cercare di capirlo e comprenderlo.

Jon sorrise ancora, sempre lo stesso sorriso privo di allegria ma pieno solo di rassegnazione e delusione. «Io non credo che riuscirò mai ad accettarla questa decisione Richie. È da codardi e menefreghisti e ingrati»

«Perché non ci provi neanche?»

«Ci provo. Ci ho provato. Ci proverò. Credimi ci proverò ancora. Perché dopotutto non ti permetterò di lasciarmi, dopo che mi hai detto che è anche colpa mia se tutto questo sta succedendo, lasciando che questo infetti il ricordo che ho di te, _di noi_ »

«Ti ho detto che non è solo que…»

«Hai detto che è _anche_ questo. Tanto basta.»

Jon era ancora troppo arrabbiato e Richie ancora troppo sofferente per far qualcosa di sensato.

Rimasero entrambi seduti al proprio posto, a leccarsi le ferite che si erano fatti, aspettando di dimenticarsene qualcuna, in modo da poter almeno concludere la serata.

Jon fu il primo ad alzarsi. Richie lo seguì di riflesso.

«Vado via» annunciò con un fil di voce.

Richie annuì e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre attraversava a grandi falcate il minuscolo ambiente unico che era il suo appartamento per rimettersi la giacca. Si avviò verso la porta e Richie lo seguì. Voleva tanto fermarlo, voleva dirgli che non poteva lasciarlo andare via così, che non ce la faceva a saperlo arrabbiato con lui, ma niente di tutto questo gli uscì dalle labbra.

Jon mise una mano sulla maniglia della porta e si bloccò. «Sei sicuro?» chiese senza voltarsi, con le dita che stringevano così forte da diventare bianche sulle nocche.

Richie prese un respiro e in quell’istante gli tornò in mente l’immagine di sua figlia, gli tornò in mente la stanchezza che sentiva ogni volta che doveva andare alle prove del tour, gli tornò in mente il sapore bruciante dell’alcool nel quale aveva ricercato il senso della sua stessa vita e alla fine gli tornò in mente il momento in cui Jon gli aveva confermato ciò che aveva sempre sospettato circa il loro rapporto. E allora, col il cuore pesante e la voce bassa Richie rispose: «Sì, sono sicuro. Voglio lasciare la band»

«Tanto per come stavi suonando nelle ultime date è solo un bene che tu te ne vada» fu la risposta amara e cruda di Jon che arrivò dopo qualche istante.

Richie incassò il colpo e vide Jon aprire la porta, varcarla e chiudersela alle spalle senza voltarsi e senza salutarlo.

 

Il silenzio irreale che si era venuto a creare nell’appartamento divenne quasi insostenibile e Richie iniziò a riempirlo buttando tutto ciò che aveva davanti a terra. Rovesciò i cuscini del divano, i fogli che erano sul tavolo. Ribaltò le sedie sulle quali lui e Jon avevano passato tutta la sera e in ultimo gesto d’ira ribaltò anche il tavolo, rompendo le due tazze ancora piene di tè ormai raffreddato, che rovesciandosi bagnarono i fogli sparsi a terra.

Si fermò al centro della stanza. Sfinito e stremato con gli occhi umidi e un groppo in gola che non riusciva a buttare giù. Raccolse i cocci infranti delle tazze e d’un tratto si rese conto che ormai, dopo averle rotte non avrebbe mai più potuto usarle. Certo avrebbe potuto riattaccare i pezzi insieme e forse sarebbe riuscito anche a renderle di nuovo integre, ma le crepe non si sarebbero mai rimarginate del tutto. Ogni volta che avrebbe provato a riutilizzarle, il liquido versato all’interno sarebbe fuoriuscito dalle ferite, il calore troppo forte avrebbe sciolto la colla con la quale avrebbe cercato di tenere insieme i pezzi, infettando tutta la bevanda. Tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare con le tazze ormai era solo rimetterle insieme, unendo tutti i pezzi che fosse riuscito a trovare e metterle su una mensola in alto, a prender polvere, e guardarle di tanto in tanto ricordandosi quanto bello era stato bere da loro.

Iniziò a rimettere tutto in ordine solo quando il tè caduto aveva ormai inzuppato tutti i fogli.

Pensò che avrebbe potuto richiamare Jon, chiedergli scusa, fare in modo che tutto andasse in maniera differente, ma una vocina al fondo della sua coscienza gli suggerì che non c’era modo di farla andare diversamente. Lui aveva preso la sua decisione e Jon non lo aveva voluto capire, o forse non aveva potuto. Questo per Richie non aveva importanza, perché ormai aveva deciso che sarebbe tornato a suonarsi da solo. Aveva deciso di impegnarsi a ritrovare la bellezza di suonare la sua stessa anima, senza che nessuno la suonasse per lui o senza che nessuno si fondesse con lui.

Prese un respiro profondo e si guardò attorno. Aveva cercato di rimettere a posto ciò che aveva rovesciato nel suo attacco d’ira, ma l’appartamento non era neanche lontanamente in ordine. Forse perché neanche lui ancora lo era, non sapeva neanche se lo sarebbe mai stato.

Prese in mano i cocci delle tazze che aveva messo da parte e pensò che forse, dopo averle sistemate avrebbe potuto continuare ad usarle come portaoggetti o portapenne, ma lo avrebbe fatto più in là. Quando fosse stato pronto. Per ora l’unica cosa giusta e sensata da fare gli sembrava tenere i cocci al sicuro, in modo che non appena avesse avuto la forza e la volontà di rimetterli insieme avrebbe potuto farlo.

 

Ritrovò il foglio sul quale stava scrivendo quella sera, prima che Jon arrivasse, era incredibilmente intatto, c’erano solo alcune gocce di tè sparse qua e là. Lesse le frasi sconnesse che aveva scritto. Frasi sul sentirsi di nuovo a casa, sul sentirsi di nuovo intero e sul sentirsi di nuovo vivo. E si rese finalmente conto che il torrente nel suo animo era stato finalmente ripulito dalle foglie che lo abitavano e che ormai le aveva raccolte tutte e non gli restava che metterle su carta.

Stava quasi per risedersi al tavolino quando qualcosa al bordo del suo campo visivo attirò la sua attenzione. Una delle sue chitarre era fortunatamente uscita integra dalla sua furia di poco prima. Si diresse verso di lei con il foglio ancora stretto in mano quasi in trance, come se una voce lo chiamasse. La prese in mano e un brivido lo percorse, forse per le corde fredde, forse per altro.

Si sedette sul divano, con la chitarra in braccio e prese a pizzicare le corde, quasi come a volerla riscoprire. Sentì il suo animo entrare in risonanza con gli accordi, le sue mani si muovevano da sole, dopo tanti anni neanche le pensava più le note, semplicemente gli uscivano dalle dita. Buttò uno sguardo al foglio che aveva poggiato accanto a lui e cantò le poche frasi sconnesse che vi erano scritte sopra. Continuò a cantare e suonare, aggiungendo e modificando note, sillabe, accordi e parole. Accordo dopo accordo, nota dopo nota sentì finalmente che qualcosa stava tornando al suo posto, sentì la serenità che gli dava la musica, la pace che scaturiva dal comporre e l’eccitazione per la riuscita di un pezzo che proprio non riusciva a venire fuori.

Finalmente aveva ricominciato a parlare con sé stesso e con la sua musica e gli fu chiaro che c’erano milioni di altre cose importanti nella sua vita, milioni di altre cose che ormai a cinquant’anni avevano iniziato ad acquisire importanza, ma _la sua_ musica quella che non era di nessun altro e che mai avrebbe dovuto essere di qualcun altro oltre che sua, era l’unica cosa che riusciva a tenerlo vivo e presente a sé stesso. Giurò che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di portargli via la sensazione di essere venuto al mondo per uno scopo. E continuando a suonare e cantare finalmente riuscì a ripulire del tutto il torrente che scorreva dentro di lui. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
